vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ha Yuri Zahard
Summary Ha Yuri Zahard, more commonly known as Yuri Zahard (lacking her family name), is a High Ranker and Princess from the Ha Family. She is also the owner of Black March and Green April, two of the 13 Month Series Ignition Weapons. She is the first Princess to own two 13 Months at the same time since Garam Zahard. Notably, she is one of the most famous Princesses and therefore highly favoured, with much political influence throughout The Tower. After meeting Baam when he first enters the Tower, she becomes quite taken with him and spends most of the story trying to find him again, even boarding the Hell Train to do so. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 6-B, at most 6-B, higher '''with Green April Ignition | Likely '''6-B Name: Ha Yuri, Sobriquet: Black Snake Head, Zahard's Effenberg Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: 618 years Classification: Human (?), Zahard Princess, High Ranker, Fisherman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Needle User (Can use various Needles to aid her in battle), Accelerated Development (Passive; She get stronger as she age), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Homing Attack (She can control her Shinsoo to have it attack where she desires), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple rose baangs with a large AoE), Summoning (Can summon several Needles and Kranos during the battle), Sealing (Can seal her opponents in shinsoo bubbles), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Yuri can reverse it flows to stop movement), Information Manipulation and Information Analysis with Observer (Their main use is to collect visual data and pass the information on to both the Scout), Limited Fire Manipulation (Can generate fire with her punches), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with her punches), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Bubble Manipulation (Can create a bubbles made up of Shinsoo), Teleportation (Can teleport others and herself with green bubbles), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Deconstruction (Was about to completely undo Karaka's body with her green bubbles), BFR (Can send her targets to several kilometers away with her green bubbles), Power Nullification (Kranos Ignition was able to nullify Invisibility), Limited Size Manipulation (Can change the size of Green April), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Blunt Force Injury (Ha family members are usually portrayed and cited as highly resistant to physical attacks and shinsoo techniques), Biological Absorption (Resisted the effects of Karaka's World of Darkness, which is capable of absorbing enemies), Extreme Heat (Was not bothered by the Evankhell's Blazing Orb which produced a heat of at least 1538 degrees) and Acid Manipulation (She would no problem in withstand the Boiling Acid made by The Workshop, which is capable of fully dissolving living beings if she used Shinsoo), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in), Green April and Black March has Resistance to Magic Negation (The enchantment on the 13 Months is a spell so powerful that not even the Floor Guardians can break) | All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Can Negate Immortality, Spells and Regeneration (Can deny the spells, immortality and regeneration), Attack Reflection (Can redirect energy/shinsoo attacks with Black March) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Country level+ (Her Rose Shower was this strong), at most Country level '''(Held her own against Hell Joe Transformed momentaneously and shouldn't drastically weaker than him), '''higher '''with Green April Ignition (Kept with a casual Kallavan in Essence of Bravery Form for an short period of time and later fought against him alongside Karaka and Evankhell) | Likely '''Country level (Toyed with Hell Joe's subordinates and impressed him with her power, also she was about to fight him if it were not for Garam's intervention) Speed: At least Relativistic (Far faster than the likes of Baam, Data Eduan and Data Zahard) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before. Comparable to Hell Joe Transformed) Lifting Strength: Class T '(She stated that can lift a mountain) | '''Class T '(Stronger than before) '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Country Class+, at most Country Class (Her blows could generate these levels of destruction. Managed to impress Hell Joe with her sheer physical strength), higher 'with Green April Ignition | Likely '''Country Class '(Far stronger than before) '''Durability: At least Small Country level+, at most Country level (Her durability exceeds her own strenght, as even Karaka finds it incredibly difficult to bring noticeable harm to her, although he could somewhat match her physical might. Tanked Karaka's Damage Counter, which returns all accumulated damage, and had previously absorbed her own attacks), higher with Green April Ignition | Likely Country level (More durable than before) Stamina: Extremely high (Is one of the physically resistant people in the whole Tower. Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Kilometres with Shockwaves and Shinsoo techniques | Extended melee range, Hundreds of Kilometers with Shockwaves and Shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: Black March, Green April, Kranos, Observer and other High Ranker Weapons Intelligence: High (She is a High Ranker and must have a huge amount and hundreds of years of experience, being far superior to Baam in close combat, declared as a genius in fights along with Karaka and this one is trained in proficiency in assassination arts) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Control: As a High Ranker with the power of Zahard, it can be assumed her Shinsoo control is great. Her connection to Shinsoo is one of a kind, as we knew the anger of a Ranker could be detected through the Shinsoo by talented Regulars, but when Yuri gets angry, it makes the air vibrate and the ground tremble. Yuri_mega_punch2.png|Yuri's explosive punches Yuri_mega_punch4.png|Yuri's explosive punches (spread) Yuri_mega_punch5.png|Yuri's explosive punches (the aftermath) ToG191_-_15 (1).png|Nuclear Punch (Preparing) ToG191_-_16.png|Nuclear Punch (Effect) Forming_the_bubble.jpg|Forming the bubble Covering_herself_and_her_friends.jpg|Covering herself and her friends Bubble_moving_at_highspeed_.jpg|The bubble moving at high speed Ha_Yuri_Style_-_Red_Velvet_Sword1.png|Red Velvet Sword (Preparing) Ha_Yuri_Style_-_Red_Velvet_Sword2.png|Red Velvet Sword (Effect) Rose_shower_1.png|Rose Shower (Preparing) Rose_shower_2.png|Rose Shower (Effect) *'Nuclear Punch:' Yuri's way of naming the punch she used as a finishing move against Pedro. The same move was less effective against Karaka. *'Ha Family Shinsoo Hadōken: Ha Yuri's Special Skill - Red Velvet Sword:' Yuri gathers an immense amount of red colored shinsoo in her hands before releasing it, emitting an attack of a massive blast radius, the likes of which dwarfs her body. *'Ha Yuri Zahard Style - Shinsoo Manipulation Technique: Murderous Energy - Rose Shower:' Yuri gathers a huge baang of red-rose colored shinsoo in the air above her. She then launches it, causing an explosion of rose petals that absolutely devastate the entire landscape, covering the entirety of it from head to toe, such that nowhere for miles is safe. *'Shinsoo Bubble': Yuri easily created a bubble made up of Shinsoo to transport a large number of people. Key: Base |''' Possessed by Ghost of the 13 Months''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Amamiya Sakurako (Psyren) Sakurako Amamiya's profile (Low 6-B forms were used. Speed was equalized and starting distance was 10 meters) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Martial Artists Category:Internet Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Teleportation Users